XpertThief
Kevin, better known online as XpertThief, is a YouTuber, gamer, and rapper who does gaming commentaries. His adoptive name is Kevin, while his birth name is Dontae, with the latter being his stage name. He joined YouTube on April 9, 2006. He is most famous for his Grand Theft Auto videos. Although he originally used his third channel, iSekC, for vlogs, skits, and music videos, his main channel for vlogs, skits, and music videos is now KevinLaSean. Early YouTube career XpertThief's channel began on April 9 2006. His early posts usually consisted of Gears of War, Halo, Call of Duty and Grand Theft Auto IV. Kevin's recognition increased with the release of Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty Black Ops 2 and Grand Theft Auto IV, Kevin had successful series with the games including: GTA Undercover Cops, GTA Thug Life, Call of Duty challenges, and Call of Duty music remixes. Grand Theft Auto XpertThief's channel started to gain massive recognition with the release of GTA V, or Grand Theft Auto V. On September 21, 2013, he began playing GTA V with a series called GTA V Thug Life, where he went around messing with other players in a 'thug-like' manner on its online service, known as GTA: O (Grand Theft Auto: Online). And when this is going on, be prepared for players messing around with him, blowing him up and shooting him down and whatnot. Within the series, he had other YouTubers play with him, such as Typical Gamer, xCODFATHERx, TmarTn and IITuRkII. He ended the series on November 17, 2014, on episode 100, so he could play GTA V on next-gen. The other series is called GTA Bounty Hunters, where he goes around killing players with bounties set on them on GTA: O, which started on November 6, 2013. Unfortunately, this fails sometimes because the people with the bounties set on them are 'unkillable', or invincible. He ended this series along with 'Thug Life' on November 17, 2014 because he wanted to play GTA V next-gen and didn't really want a title such as "Thug Life" & "BOUNTY HUNTERS" as he wanted to keep it simple. He had another series called GTA 5 Online Let's Play, where he played GTA: O's missions, deathmatches, races and whatnot. It was a mix of both Thug Life and Bounty Hunters, as he sometimes went out and started killing players. He stopped the Lets Play series in February 2014, to focus on more Thug Life and Bounty Hunters. The current series he is playing is GTA 5 Online, which, like the Let's Play, mixes Thug Life and Bounty Hunters, but with more features and the use of first person on the PlayStation 4 system. He started this series on October 2013 with the Xbox 360 and now uses the PlayStation 4 throughout the series. Also, as of March 17, 2015, XpertThief started a new series known as 'GTA 5 Unlimited'. He ended the series after episode #7 because his fans viewers ended to vote it. In addition to GTA V, he also did a small series of GTA 4 'Thug Life'. This series started and ended before GTA V came out. Starting on September 9, 2015, XpertThief has started another GTA 5 series called 'GTA 5 XT', where, in each episode, he plays with mods in single player, then goes into free roam. After a short transition to his '''KevinLaSean '''he resumed his famous GTA V series: GTA 5 Thug Life with episode 101 on April 11 2016. Other games and Let's Plays In addition to Grand Theft Auto games, XpertThief also plays many other games. Notable games are listed below: * H1Z1 * Minecraft * Call of Duty: Ghosts * Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare * Surgeon Simulator * Warface * Happy Wheels * Destiny * Rocket League * Arma 3 * Black ops 3 Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views